Carmen
Carmen is one of the main protagonist in the sixth book, [[Caught in the Net: Technology|'Caught in the Net: Technology']]. 'Carmen is one of the two top students (next to Emillia) that excels in exams in their class. Carmen was showed to have a platonic relationship with Dennis online, and used a nickname 'aquacat' to hide her true identity from him. After the revelation of both hers and Dennis' identities, both of them become friends in the real world. History Physical appearance Carmen is a slim young woman around average height. She has shoulder length, sky blue hair that curls slightly at the ends; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is her bangs being pinned to the back with various ribbons. She has large, sky blue (sometimes emerald green) eyes and wears circular-lensed glasses. Carmen's choice of clothes are rather nerdy or school-like (which sort of explains her love for education). Personality "''One of Candy JEM's classmates who ties with Emilia in scoring the highest grades in class. She is intelligent, but cold and arrogant." -Carmen's personality and introduction as shown in the Characters' page.Caught in the Net: Technology, page 7 Carmen is characterized as a hardworking and talented individual. And also one of the smartest students in the class next to Emilia. Despite being intelligent and wise, she sometimes tend to display lack of modesty and arrogance, as shown hen she coldly respond to Miss Miyuki's encouragement for her and Emilia for acing in the exams.Caught in the Net: Technology, page 15 Her faults for her attitude include her cynical outlook on people (such as Emilia and Dennis), overconfidence in herself, and ditching her online friend Shadowmoon (Dennis) without providing a reason. Despite the negative traits of her, Carmen also have a heart of gold. As shown when her little brother got sick and received permanent symptomsCaught in the Net: Technology, page 108-109 because of her, she forbids herself from using the internet to prevent any further consequences; Carmen regrets not replying Dennis for her sudden disappearance and later made up for him as an apology for her actions. As the series develops, Carmen started to develop mutual feelings for Dennis, and frequently blushes whenever the two got involved in several events.On Our Own: Self-Reliance Relationships See [[Carmen's relationships|'Carmen's relationships]].'' Synopsis Caught in the Net: Technology Season of Blossoms: Growing Up A Class Effort: Leadership A few of the classmates in Candy JEM's class were discussing about either of the excelling students (Emilia and Carmen) could have be the class' monitor. Eavesdropping on the few, Emilia immediately glanced at Carmen, who was busy reading a book. When the whole class was held back for a discussion on planning their booth for the upcoming bazaar, Emilia pointed out certain ideas that might work as a theme for their class own booth if they are combined together, leading to the agreement and approval of most classmates, including Carmen. Carmen was seen exiting the classroom with boxes loaded with items crucial for their class' preparation. And was approached by Dennis, whom volunteered to offer help. Later during Candy JEM's singing performance for their class' booth, Carmen, dressed in a blue, angel-like dress could be seen together with Alex watching the performance. On Our Own: Self-Reliance Rules of Popularity: Reputation Comic appearances Series 1-12 Series 13-25 Trivia * Carmen's official eye color is sky blue, but at times, it is emerald green in color. It may be either: the reflection from where the light is shining that makes them green,Caught in the Net: Technology, page 108-112 or it could simply be a coloring error. * In the official Candy Series character stats, some information of Carmen are revealed: * Carmen's astrological sign is Capricorn, therefore her birthday falls between December 23 to January 20. * Carmen's favourite things are books. * Carmen's hobbies are reading and surfing the Internet. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student